There is a series of conventional, particularly wheelchair-based, apparatuses already existing for transporting persons of restricted mobility from motor vehicles. Wheelchairs are generally suitable for transporting for example mobility-impaired, injured or older persons. The movement of wheelchairs can thereby be possible by both personal assistants and also by the persons seated in the wheelchair as well as by means of a drive. Wheelchairs thus enable the mobility of disabled persons and their participation in daily living, but are always coming up against barriers, e.g. when overcoming steps, stairs or even when getting in or out of vehicles.
There is a series of devices that make it easier for individuals to move from a vehicle seat into a wheelchair and vice versa, for example by means of a sliding apparatus (US 2012/0013102 A1) or other wheel-based apparatuses (WO 2015/025038 A1). Furthermore vehicle seats can be moved so that they make it easier to get in and out (US 2012/0013102 A1). However these apparatuses require changing from a vehicle seat into a wheelchair. The object exists of enabling a person to move out of a vehicle and away from the vehicle to a destination without having to leave his seat.